


leaving the nest

by Pterodactyl



Series: a lost boy 'verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies!Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterodactyl/pseuds/Pterodactyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short fic about joy's first day at kindergarten. thank you to willa for doing a speed-beta :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	leaving the nest

“Do you really think she’s ready for this?” Kurt whispers as they check in on Joy. She’s fast asleep, Maggie under her arm and Pepper sprawled across the lower half of her bed.

“She’s brave,” Blaine pulls him away, smiling fondly at his husband, “She’ll be fine.”

“We could delay a year, though,” Kurt says, inching back to her bedroom door, “Maybe take her to that kids therapist again.”

“Well, the school is expecting her tomorrow,” Blaine gives up on tugging Kurt’s arm and hugs him from behind instead, resting his chin on Kurt’s shoulder, “She has her Moana backpack and those new shoes that she wanted. She’ll be totally fine.”

“She’s so young,” Kurt turns to look at Blaine, “We can’t make her go if she doesn’t want to. I can’t make her do that.”

“I know, sweetie, but we won’t have to,” Blaine presses a kiss to Kurt’s neck, “She’s a brave little toaster, right?”

Kurt turns back to her. “Okay. I’ll join you in the bedroom in a moment.”

Blaine steps back obligingly, but stays to watch Kurt pad quietly over to Joy’s bed and kiss her on the forehead. He whispers something in her ear, strokes her hair back, and then just sits there for a moment.

Blaine turns and lets him be. Kurt’s intensely protective of Joy - of both of them, really - and Blaine has become accustomed to it since they adopted her. He still teases Kurt about the time Joy fell and skinned her knee and Kurt nearly called an ambulance.

The bathroom is still steamed up from their bath earlier, and Blaine scrubs a face-sized hole on the mirror so he can brush his teeth. He’s in bed by the time Kurt reappears, rereading the instructions for dropping Joy off at kindergarten the next day.

“Do you ever think we should have made her go to pre-K?”

Blaine peers over the top of his glasses. “What?”

“Pre-K,” Kurt’s biting his nails, a sure sign that he’s freaking out, “We should have made her go.”

“Well,” Blaine puts his tablet down and takes his glasses off, “We did try it, and she hated it.”

“But maybe we should have just - tough-loved her through it.”

“And if we had and she hated it still?”

Kurt sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I just really worry about her.”

“I know, sweetie,” Blaine reaches over and takes Kurt’s hand, running his thumb over the ring on his fourth finger, “But she’ll be okay.”

Kurt sighs again, and then swings both legs onto the bed and crawls up towards Blaine, flopping down on top of him. “I don’t wanna let her go.”

“I know,” Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt, “But the little bird has to leave the nest eventually.”

Kurt mumbles into his shoulder, “Will the school let me stay?”

“Probably not,” Blaine says.

Kurt turns his head and presses a kiss to Blaine’s neck. “How about now?”

“If you, the father of a student, started kissing me, the principal, like that -  _ oh _ -” Blaine’s voice stutters as Kurt bites his shoulder, “I would - absolutely remove you from the premises.”

Kurt stops kissing him and sits up, straddling his middle. “You are terrible at roleplaying.”

“You didn’t tell me we were roleplaying!” Blaine says, scandalised, “We were talking about our  _ daughter _ -”

“I thought the kissing made it clear,” Kurt pokes him in the side, “I don’t try and seduce you when we’re discussing Joy.”

“Well now you’ve stated it, go ahead and seduce me,” Blaine runs his hands down the ratty t shirt and briefs with a hole in the butt that he wears to bed, “In my sexy lingerie. Go crazy.”

“You know I think you’re sexy no matter what,” Kurt flops down next to him, and leans over to kiss the starburst of scar tissue skin on Blaine’s upper arm.

“I know you do,” Blaine smiles, and kisses his husband properly on the mouth.

**

Kurt’s alarm goes off at six every morning.

He has to get up early to commute into the city for work, but today there’s no rush to get his things together and get on the train, so Blaine gets to wake up to his husband’s body pressed against his, and a patch of his drool on his shoulder.

“Mm, morning,” he says roughly as he rolls over, “Someone slept heavily.”

Kurt yawns as he slaps his alarm clock into submission. “I drooled on you again?”

“Just a little,” Blaine grins sleepily, sitting up, “C’mon, we need to get Joy up.”

“She doesn’t have to leave for forever,” Kurt yawns, falling back against the bed, “Let’s let her sleep in.”

Blaine rolls his eyes as he sorts through their underwear drawer and finds what he considers his lucky briefs. “You’re just delaying the inevitable.”

“I’m also delaying the mess she’s definitely going to make while eating breakfast,” Kurt mumbles. Blaine doesn’t even need to turn around to know his husband has faceplanted into the pillows again.

He dresses nicer than he usually does in the mornings, seeing as he’ll actually have to see someone before about nine. He’s tying his bowtie by the time Kurt finally rolls out of bed, hair dishevelled and a pillowcase crease on his cheek.

“C’mere,” Blaine tugs him in by the waist of his pajama bottoms and kisses him, “I know you’re worrying.”

“You have morning breath,” Kurt says, “And no I’m not.”

“You have your worry frown,” Blaine lifts a hand and runs his thumb over the furrow between Kurt’s brows, “It’ll be okay, honey.”

Kurt sighs miserably. “I’m so worried about her.”

“I know,” Blaine cups Kurt’s face, “But she’ll be okay. I promise you.”

Kurt smiles, even if it’s a little wobbly. “Okay. I need to get dressed.”

“I’ll start on breakfast,” Blaine says, “Can you bring Joy with you when you’re done?”

“Of course,” Kurt strips off his shirt and Blaine unashamedly checks out his husband for a few seconds before sliding his feet into his slippers and heading downstairs into the kitchen.

He’s followed by the distinctive  _ thud-thud-thud-thud _ of Pepper clomping down their hardwood stairs with all the grace of a newborn elephant. She trots into the kitchen after him, one ear inside out and her nose already twitching, searching for her breakfast.

“Morning, Pepper,” Blaine says as he starts the coffee machine and bends down to get her breakfast prepared. He gets a whine in response, and feels her bump the back of his leg with her nose.

He pets her head before he puts her bowl down, fixing the inside out ear, and then gets the rolled oats out of the cupboard. Ever since Joy came to live with them, he’s made an effort to stop buying instant oatmeal, especially because their local grocery store doesn’t stock it and it’s not worth the trek to the closest one that does. Now he makes his and Joy’s oatmeal from scratch, and Kurt tends to take a box of granola (also homemade, the perks of being a stay-at-home dad) and yoghurt into work in the mornings. 

But today Kurt’s eating with them, so he pops a bagel in the toaster, ready for his husband once he makes it out into the kitchen, and starts making up the oatmeal.

He’s stirring it with one hand and checking Facebook with the other when Kurt descends the stairs with Joy on his hip, both of them sporting impressive bedheads despite their perfectly coordinated outfits. Blaine’s aware that his is probably just as bad, but he can’t help but laugh and push some of Joy’s fringe off her face as she’s seated at the breakfast bar, straightening her cute little fox-patterned shirt. Kurt’s wearing the adult counterpart, and they’re both wearing dark pants and pink socks.

“Morning, bundle,” Blaine says, “How’d you sleep?”

She pouts. “I don’t feel good.”

“Really?” Blaine turns the heat down and leans across to feel her forehead, “Where don’t you feel good, sweetie?”

She points to her stomach. “My tummy feels bad.”

“What kind of bad?” Kurt asks, “Puke bad?”

“Ew, Daddy,” she grimaces, “No. Just bad.”

“Okay,” Blaine checks the oatmeal, “Are you hungry?”

“No,” she puts her head on the table and then says in a muffled voice, “I don’t think I can go to school today.”

Kurt and Blaine share a glance that says  _ oh, shit. _

“Well,” Blaine says diplomatically, “Sometimes when I’m not feeling good, eating some food helps.”

“Okay,” she says with a heavy, dramatic sigh. Blaine hides a smile and turns to the cupboard, reaching in for two bowls and a plate.

Kurt brushes Joy’s hair as Blaine gets breakfast ready, slicing bananas into her oatmeal and adding a sprinkle of brown sugar. When he slides the bowl across with her favourite green spoon, she says suddenly “Daddies, I lied.”

Kurt and Blaine glance at each other again. “About what?” Blaine asks easily and Joy peers over the top of her oatmeal nervously. “My tummy feels okay.”

“Well, that’s good,” Blaine sits opposite her with his coffee, “What’s the problem?”

“I really don’t want to go to school today,” she whispers. Over her head, Kurt gives him an  _ I-told-you-so _ look.

“Why not, sweetie?” Blaine asks, and feels the same uncertainty Kurt must be feel sink into his stomach as her bottom lip starts to wobble.

“I don’t wanna be by myself,” she whispers, and Blaine puts his oatmeal down and goes to sit on her other side, sandwiching her in a hug.

“Sweetie, you won’t,” he says, “Michaela from down the street is in your class, remember? And you’ll be back home before you even know it.”

Her bottom lip trembles more. “You’ll come back and get me?”

_ Oh god _ . 

“Of course we will, sweetie,” Kurt says, widening his eyes at Blaine in a clear sign of panic, “Of course we will. Every day, your daddies will come and bring you back home, okay?”

She nods, wiping her eyes. Kurt leans down to her level, looks her in the eyes. “Joy, sweetie, listen to me. We love you, okay? No matter what, we will  _ always _ come and get you.”

“Always?” she asks tremulously, looking between Kurt and Blaine, “Promise?”

“Promise,” Blaine lifts his pinky and Kurt follows. Silently, they link all three together, and Kurt and Blaine lean down and kiss her hand.

Joy nods, sniffling. “Tommy says you never come back.”

Blaine scowls. Tommy Dale is a nasty kid, and if it were socially acceptable to inform someone’s parents that they were doing a shitty job, he would. “Tommy doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

She wipes her eyes again, mumbles softly, “He said you love Pepper more than me ‘cause you got her first.”

Kurt’s mouth opens and Blaine can see the fury in his eyes. He sincerely hopes that Tommy Dale is not around when they drop Joy off, or he might find himself launched into the stratosphere.

“Well that’s definitely not true,” Kurt pulls Joy onto his lap, “You’re our little bundle, okay? Our little bundle of joy. We love you more than anything in the world.”

“You still love Pepper though?”

“Yes,” Kurt says, “But not the way we love you.”

“Even if you got her first?”

“Even if I got her first,” Kurt kisses the top of her head, “You know, next time Tommy speaks to you, tell him that Pepper eats little boys like him for breakfast, lunch and dinner.”

Blaine gasps. “ _ Kurt! _ ”

But Joy is giggling, hiccuping out laughter as Kurt swings her sideways and pretends to eat her. Blaine shakes his head, smiles, moving Kurt’s coffee mug as Joy’s legs kick out, and considers the situation saved.

Despite their cathartic conversation, Joy goes quiet as soon as she starts to eat her oatmeal again. She barely says a word as they finish breakfast, and climbs the stairs to go and fetch Maggie. 

“I’m going to fucking kill Tommy Dale,” Kurt says furiously as soon as she’s out of earshot, “That little piece of shit. His parents are feeding him half the stuff he says with all that righteous bull they preach.”

“Well, there’s always one set of homophobes in the neighbourhood,” Blaine rubs his face, already exhausted, “I can’t believe she thought we wouldn’t come and get her.”

“Do you think it’s… because of the basement?”

Blaine turns and looks miserably at his husband. “I think we should get in touch with the child shrink again.”

“Good call,” Kurt takes a shaky breath and wipes his own eyes, “God, I don’t think we’ve had a breakfast that heavy for months.”

“I’m going to go and get her to brush her teeth,” Blaine lets his breath out in a slow sigh, “Can you maybe draw a little note for her? Something to keep in her pocket.”

“Sure,” Kurt starts to clear away their plates, “Give her a kiss from me, okay?”

Blaine gives him a kiss, too.

He sits with Joy on the floor of her bedroom, brushing her hair after it got mussed during their hug-filled breakfast. She’s sitting silently, Maggie tucked under one arm with one of her floppy ears in her mouth. It’s something she only does when she’s sad or scared, and he hates that he doesn’t know how to help her feel better. Reassurances about them coming to pick her up don’t feel enough.

Carefully, he gathers her hair into two little pigtails, fixes her fringe with his fingers, and then gathers her into another hug. “I love you, bundle,” he says, “So much.”

“Love you too, Daddy,” she mumbles around Maggie’s ear.

“If you really really hate it,” he says, “Tell Miss Jenna, okay? And I’ll come and get you.”

She sniffs and looks up. “Really?”

“Really,” Blaine tells her, “Daddy B will always come and get you.”

She nods. Blaine stands and hefts her up onto his hip, groaning a little with the effort. She’s growing up faster than he ever could have imagined, he thinks as they descend the stairs.

“Do you want to wear a hat today?” he asks, “Maybe your pink one?”

She nods. The pink beanie was bought for her by Mercedes, and she adores it.

“Okay,” he picks it out from the bin of accessories that lives in their hallway and settles it on her head, tilting it back stylishly. “You know what? Maybe Daddy K will take you to work today, so everyone can see how cute you look.”

Joy tucks Maggie even closer under her arm. “I wanna stay with you, Daddy.”

His heart lodges in his throat again, and he leans forward to kiss her forehead. “I know, sweetie. But I promise you’ll have a good time.”

“Will Pepper miss me?”

Blaine’s heart breaks for his sweet little girl, endlessly concerned with their goofy dog. “Of course she will. Do you want her to come with you to the school?” he lowers his voice, “Maybe she’ll eat up Tommy.”

Joy cracks a smile. “Mm-hm.”

“Okay,” Blaine scoops her up again, “Let’s go find Daddy K and pack your bag, okay?”

Kurt is nowhere to be found when they reenter the kitchen, though. Pepper is also conspicuously missing, but Joy’s little backpack is on the counter, so he plops her next to it and starts to pack.

“Do you know what you have for lunch today?” he asks, trying to distract her, “Daddy K picked up some lumpia from Miss Kayla’s restaurant yesterday. The veggie ones that you really like?”

Joy nods, perking up a little. Blaine keeps packing up her lunch, careful not to squash the cookies he packed and smiling at the little note Kurt’s drawn. It’s all three of them plus pepper, with a big heart drawn around Joy and the words  _ Daddies LOVE you! _ written at the top.

“Don’t tell Daddy K, but I put another cookie in there just for you,” he whispers. Joy grins, and puts a finger to her lips. Blaine mirrors the movement, then bops her lightly on the nose. “Do you want to pack Maggie?”

She nods, and Blaine makes sure there’s space in her bag. He finds a tote bag for her required change of clothes and an extra small  _ Hummel Tires & Lube _ shirt for painting in. They’re all packed, and Kurt and Pepper are still missing.

“Let me go find Daddy K, okay?” Blaine helps her down from the counter and kisses the top of her head, “I’ll be back in a moment.”

“I’m here!” Blaine hears Kurt start to clatter down the stairs, and then his head pokes through into the kitchen. “Joy, honey, look at me?”

Joy turns, and Kurt gives a brisk nod and disappears again.

“Kurt,” Blaine says slowly, “What exactly are you doing?”

“Just wait a moment!” Kurt appears in the doorway (wearing a completely different shirt) and grins, his phone in his hand. “Joy, it’s your first day of kindergarten today, right?”

Joy nods, chewing on Maggie’s ear. Kurt smiles at her. “Did you know it’s Pepper’s first day of school, too?”

Joy’s eyes widen, and then Pepper is lead in, and Blaine almost starts crying with laughter.

Their poor dog has been dressed in Kurt’s fox shirt, with Joy’s pink winter hat on her head and pink socks on her front feet. Joy dissolves into screeches of laughter as Pepper waddles in circles, visibly confused.

“Kurt,” Blaine says once he can breathe through his laughter, “What on earth have you done?”

“They match!” Kurt gets Pepper to sit and gestures proudly, “See! First day of school for both of them!”

Joy throws her arms around Pepper, and Blaine hears the click of Kurt’s camera. Their daughter and dog do make a picture-perfect pair, especially with matching grins on their faces.

“And that is definitely my new background,” Kurt beams, “Okay, bundle, we need to get ready. Are you ready to go?”

Joy considers the question. “Pepper can come?”

“Of course Pepper can come,” Kurt glances at Blaine, “But maybe let me take the shirt off first. The last thing I want is PETA coming after us.”

Once Pepper is sufficiently de-clothed and Joy’s brand new flashing sneakers are strapped onto her feet, they get ready to go. Keys are grabbed, doors are locked, and then they set off down the road.

“So,” Kurt says, “Are you feeling excited now?”

“Uh-huh,” Joy gives them both a sunny smile, “Daddy B put extra cookies in my lunch.”

Blaine gasps. “Joy! You promised you wouldn’t tell!”

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that,” Kurt trills as they swing Joy between them, triggering a peal of giggles. Pepper trots beside them, blissfully oblivious of the momentous occasion.

“Can Pepper come in the classroom?” Joy asks, and Blaine shakes his head. “Pepper has to stay outside the school gates, okay?”

“I guess,” Joy thinks for a moment and then says, “Can you bring her when you come an’ get me?” 

“Sure I can,” Blaine smiles, “Maybe you can even lead her home.”

Joy looks ecstatic at the thought.

As they walk up to the school gates, Blaine sees the nerves creep back into Joy’s expression. They pause to tie Pepper up with the terrier that belongs to the Jameson’s, but as they walk away she starts to whine.

Joy pauses, and Blaine sees an opportunity for her to change her mind again. “It’s okay,” he starts to say, but she’s already walking back to Pepper.

“Uh oh,” Kurt mumbles, but what she does next takes them both by surprise.

“Don’t worry,” she says sweetly, puts her arms around Pepper’s long neck and hugs her, “I’ll be back soon.”

She kisses Pepper on the top of the head, pets her nose, and then walks back towards Blaine and Kurt with a determined expression on her face, and takes both of their hands. “C’mon, Daddies!”

Blaine and Kurt share a startled-yet-proud look as they walk her into the kindergarten classroom. There’s a lump in Blaine’s throat already as they hang up her bag, put her hat and coat on the hook carefully.

“Okay, sweetie,” Kurt says clearly trying to prepare himself for the big moment as they walk into the classroom. “We have to go now.”

Joy’s eyes have already fixed on the art easel across the room where her friend Michaela is standing with Miss Jenna, their teacher. “Okay,” she says without even glancing at them.

“We love you,” Blaine tries, crouching next to Kurt, “And have a good day, okay?”

That gets her attention. She turns and then flings herself at them, squeezing surprisingly tight for such a small kid. “Love you, Daddies,” she says fiercely.

And then she’s gone, running across the room to take Michaela’s hand. She waves at Miss Jennna, points across the room to them, and then turns her attention to her best friend. Stunned, Blaine watches as the two little girls walk together to the soft play area.

“Should we stay?” Kurt asks, sounding lost, “Make sure she’s okay?”

“Probably not,” Blaine didn’t realise how hard it would be to say goodbye to her, “She’ll be okay.”

Kurt takes a shaky breath. “I don’t want to go.”

“I know,” Blaine takes his hand and leads him out of the room. They stand and peer through the windows running along the side of the classroom instead. Joy and Michaela are already stacking blocks in a coordinated fashion, chatting happily as they go.

“That felt way too easy,” Blaine mumbles, “I feel like there should have been more tears.”

A wail cuts across the room, and they both turn to see a mother frantically trying to comfort her sobbing son. Kurt lets out a relieved sigh. “I know it’s awful to say, but actually, I’m glad there weren’t more tears.”

“Let’s go, before she sees us and has a breakdown.”

“ _ Blaine! _ ” Kurt glares at him, “If she has a breakdown we have to be here.”

“But she won’t if we’re not,” Blaine tugs on his hand, “C’mon. Let’s go home.”

Kurt sighs. Puts his hand up against the window.

As if sensing that they’re about to leave, Joy turns. Both of them freeze.

And then she smiles and waves, and turns back to her toys.

“She’s going to be okay,” Kurt breathes, as much for his benefit as Blaine’s, and finally turns away, “Okay. Let’s go before Pepper eats the Jameson’s dog.”

“Or Tommy Dale,” Blaine teases, and Kurt shakes his head. “That would be a blessing. God, I hope she has a good day.”

“She’s a Hummel-Anderson,” Blaine says, “If she doesn’t, she’ll snap back.”

“Of course she will,” Kurt finally smiles, swinging their hands back and forth, “We always do.”


End file.
